


don't let my feelings keep you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angstober 2019, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, i wouldn't go so far as calling it a chatfic but it comes pretty close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "All good things end. However, even if it was true, that didn’t mean he could accept it any easier."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	don't let my feelings keep you

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble inspired by twitter user @_asaiku's angstober prompts! this was day 6: "why are you leaving?" i wanted to play around with the format a little in this one so hopefully it's effective!!
> 
> recommended listening:  
> [sleepless nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGw-Q3Qdads) \- until june  
> [when you wake up...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeohHtw93UM) \- jeremy zucker

Keiji had been laying in bed staring at the dark ceiling for at least two hours because he couldn’t bring himself to shut his eyes. He knew that the minute he tried to shut off his brain, it would do the exact opposite of what he wanted and he would start overthinking. What used to be the distant future was constantly growing closer and closer and he wanted to do everything in his power to avoid acknowledging that.

He rolled over to look at his phone on the nightstand beside him, contemplating picking it up. As if on cue, it buzzed and Keiji sat up to look at the message.

 **Bokuto [23:34]:** r u up?

Keiji hesitated before picking it up and typing a reply.

 **Keiji [23:35]:** Yes, somehow. Please go to sleep, Bokuto-san.

He set the phone down next to him on his pillow and laid down on his side, staring at it. Almost immediately, it lit up again.

 **Bokuto [23:36]:** i couldn't sleep. y are u still awake?

Keiji didn't know how to reply because he didn't know the answer himself. Why was he still awake? Why was his heart beating rapidly and his mind running a mile a minute? He sighed, typing a lie.

 **Keiji [23:39]:** You're the one who asked me if I was awake in the first place.  
**Keiji [23:39]:** The vibration from your message woke me up.  
**Keiji [23:40]:** But please go to sleep, Bokuto-san. Tomorrow is an important day.  
**Bokuto [23:41]:** 2morrow is graduation right?

Keiji could almost laugh. Had Bokuto forgotten about his own graduation? Although, he'd forgotten worse things at much more critical moments. Before Keiji could reply, another message came in.

 **Bokuto [23:41]:** it felt so weird to type that, so i have to keep reminding myself that it's actually happening.

Keiji paused, unsure if another message was on its way. He stared at the text on the screen, struggling to process the information himself even though it was all he had thought about ever since their victory at the Spring Inter-High Tournament. Tomorrow, everything would officially be over. Bokuto and all the other third years that he’d played with for the past two years would be gone.

His phone didn’t buzz again, so Keiji typed a response.

 **Keiji [23:45]:** Why are you leaving?

He immediately regretted sending the message. What kind of question was that? Of course, Bokuto had no choice but to leave. That's how high school works and Keiji knew that. Throughout the year, he had made sure to drill it into his head; nothing is eternal or guaranteed. All good things end. However, even if it was true, that didn’t mean he could accept it any easier.

Five long, excruciating minutes passed before a reply arrived.

 **Bokuto [23:50]:** what do u mean? i’m leaving because i’m graduating  
**Bokuto [23:52]:** do u mean why am i going overseas?  
**Bokuto [23:53]:** i want to play the best kind of volleyball.  
**Keiji [23:55]:** Of course. That was an inane question, sorry.  
**Bokuto [23:56]:** don’t be sorry. i wish i could stay close by  
**Bokuto [23:57]:** i already miss playing w everyone.  
**Bokuto [23:57]:** i’ll miss ur tosses, Akaashi

Keiji put the phone down and shut his eyes. It was too soon to be saying this. It wasn’t happening. It was still cold outside and the cherry blossoms weren't blooming yet. He had more time to stand on the court next to him and be his vice captain. He reopened his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his hands before picking up his phone again. As the clock struck midnight, it revealed that the situation was not something he had imagined. It was now officially graduation day.

A new message appeared.

 **Bokuto [00:00]:** i’ll miss you, Akaashi.  
**Bokuto [00:00]:** thank you for everything

This time, Keiji responded after only a short hesitation.

 **Keiji [00:01]:** I’ll miss you, too, Bokuto-san.  
**Keiji [00:01]:** Goodnight. Please get some sleep.

Keiji’s took a shaky breath as he typed one final sentence. He wondered to himself how many more opportunities he’d have to say this to Bokuto.

 **Keiji [00:01]:** I’ll see you in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know what you thought and come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vethirugami) and [tumblr](https://tvxit.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
